


Misery Complex

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Eros Katsuki Yuuri, First Time, M/M, More tags to add on, Pining, Shifting perspectives, escort service AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'Just let loose. Just for once- let go of the image you must keep.'He rethought the words like verbatim; not wanting the ideas of reputation and propriety to crowd him once again. He was going to do this. He was going to relax. Which was something he felt he needed to psych himself up to do. He ran a company- he needed to chill out.Victor is a CEO with a lot to do and Yuuri is an escort with a lot on his mind.





	Misery Complex

**Author's Note:**

> Non-Beta'd  
> This is explicit due to the nature of the content and the way the content is portrayed. (Basically prostitution).

**_THE CLIENT_ **

_Just let loose. Just for once- let go of the image you must keep._

He rethought the words like verbatim; not wanting the ideas of reputation and propriety to crowd him once again. He was going to do this. He was going to relax. Which was something he felt he needed to psych himself up to do. He ran a company- he needed to chill out.

He had spent weeks on end- just working, travelling, and sleeping. His life had been reduced to the definition of business. He didn’t have a choice: he had a legacy, a status, a company, and life to manage and upkeep. If he let anything slip he would be in the shit.

Which was one of the reasons why he should and shouldn’t accept the offer.

_“Just one night- our escorts are professional and clean.”_

Just like that- he was swayed.

Victor knew this would give any PR manager a meltdown and any reporter a field day- but he _craved_ something.

He was no virgin- he had fooled around in college, been with celebrities, dabbled in most things. But there was something about this which seemed so abstract yet so familiar. Technically, it was a business deal, something well within his range of normality. However, the subject matter of this ‘deal’ was something taboo.

The sex industry wasn’t something Victor saw as vulgar and odious. He understood it was a job, and one some found very satisfying day-to-day.

It’s just that this was his first time delving into it.

In his defence- he wasn’t diving straight into the end of ‘ _let’s go see a dominatrix’_ he had just taken the advice from a fellow entrepreneur to go to a certain undercover company with well-paid, well-treated escorts who were there on their own-accord. _‘Ero’s Escorts’_ How typical.

He hadn’t expected to be given a consultation about what escort he’d have- it was like he was having a haircut or getting a tattoo. His preferences, a questionnaire on his sexual stances, his questions about the service. He did expect some professionalism, but he didn’t expect it to this extent. He had underestimated the sex industry.

The structure of the company was this: each escort had their own room (which they could live in rent-free or purely use for work) with a monthly bursary ranging from $600 to $1000, this was purely to get things for the room- décor, sex toys, lingerie: things to sell yourself with. The workers received 70% of the payment for their service, and obtained gifts from their clients. The contracts the workers were on were casual work- meaning they could leave the job whenever they wanted, yet they can only stay in the room and receive the mediocre bursaries if they do at-least 3 nights per-week. In all honesty- for people who were fine with that lifestyle it didn’t seem like a bad deal. The company had anti-abuse policies and all interactions had to be consensual otherwise security would intervene. It was safe to say that the workers here definitely weren’t here against their will.

So, then Victor and the ‘ _arranger_ ’ discussed the _‘interaction’_ the Russian would have. The woman assured that not every meeting needs to be sexual- some people come for just a conversation or cuddling- others come for the taboo-est of things- that their supply was offered if you were to ask.

The room the meeting was set within was decadent to say the least. All the furniture seemed to be pastel velvet with gold rims, a small table with silk napkins and teacups resting atop of it alongside a small bowl with sugar cubes, a selection of expensive teas, infusers, a small bell, and a vase with flowers in bloom (bearing in mind it was midwinter at the time). A large-ish chandelier hung from the ceiling. The walls of room were plastered with pictures- Shunga from the Japanese Ukiyo-e art movement, the work of Helge Helme, illustrations from the _karma sutra,_ mixed with nature images- both historical and contemporary. This room was steeped in sex and luxury. It was partly brilliant.

The excitable man had questions.

“So- what type of women do you have at this establishment.” He asked.

“You sound very journalistic, sir. I must assure you that we do not only provide the service of women here- we are confident in our providence of the widest of needs.” There was an air of confidence and modesty around this woman, Victor being a businessman knew that this was an ingredient of success. This woman knew what she was doing.

“Hypothetically, what’s the weirdest thing you could offer?”

“There are many kinks in this small world- some have health and safety limits that would need to be regulated, however if the worker is willing nothing is too weird.” Vague but suggestive- She knew very well what she was doing. “What type of experience are you after- dabbling in control, your own authority? Wanting to explore a possible submissive side? Venture into the mysteries of the same sex?”

“I’ve already done a lot with other men, nothing too messy- we all knew what we were doing.”

“And how was it with those partners?” The woman had seemed to pluck out a notepad.

“Tight.” Victor said without any hesitation. “Really tight. Good.”

“Do you want the same tightness?” She had no remorse. She managed to upkeep a level of professionalism that was inspiring.

“Yes.” Victor answered.

“You stated you both know what you were doing. Did you like it that way, or would you prefer to know more?”

“I wouldn’t mind that- knowing more means being in control and that is very much comfortable to me.”

“So- a virgin?” She asked.

“I’m not sure- isn’t that something personal- that someone’s first time shouldn’t be done in this type of circumstance.”

“All rest assured- many of the workers find that losing their virginity with a client is a relief- since they don’t need to form an emotional attachment, they can start working more effectively, and they can sexually explore themselves. Many of our employees believe that sex isn’t something precious.” She paused. “However, you don’t need to be someone’s first time if you don’t want- “

“Only if they want to, I would be happy to be someone’s first.” Victor spoke. His voice had a cut-glass clarity to this, a strength that was almost undeniable. He was sure.

“So, male- virgin. For the reason of you wanting to venture into sexual dominance.”

“Anything else?”

“What is your budget?” Of course. He forgot he was buying something- this was a service. It seemed to take something away from the experience but other than that he didn’t mind. He had cash to **burn.**

“$20,000.”

“I was expecting around $5000.” She responds in shock, yet there was also a teasing smile there.

“Well, I have enough. Are there any more questions that require my attention?” He says, brow raised and arms crossed.

“Do you have any racial, age, or body preferences for your interaction?”

“When you say ‘age’- you don’t mean…?” There was a hanging sense of disgust in the air from Victor’s side.

“No- no, none of our workers are underage. We respect and support the law to the bitter end.”

“Thank god.”

“I do propose my question again- are there any preferences for your escort in terms of their body, age or race?”

The second he was asked it, he smirked. He didn’t want everything to be planned out meticulously- he wanted some intrigue to figure out for himself. “Surprise me, I must be leaving for a meeting- what time shall I come back?”

She stammered for a moment, unsure how to handle the responsibility of not knowing the plan. “You can arrive any time after 10 PM and before 1 AM. You can collect the room number and any other data from the front desk.”

“Thank you.”

 

**_THE SECOND SIDE_ **

The sex industry was hard work. He had only been there for a month and he hadn’t even had sex yet- but he still understood. He was basically nocturnal and had to deal with so many peculiarities.

The first time he had arrived the employers explained that the encounters of ‘sex or other activities’ are all called ‘interactions’, and that he is able to reject any offer. It could be a prince from Dubai for all the company cared- he could still reject the offer. Which was why there was so many code names.

There were categories of clients and for a job you would receive a slip detailing some of the requirements and who the client was without giving too much away. This is because the company didn’t want their employees to feel pressured to complete the job. The categories were as follows:

  * Haute – These clients are basically royalty: Politicians, royalty, certain high-end criminals (occasionally), Businessmen and businesswomen who were so busy and high-up that there image publicly massive- yet they control a decent amount of the world. These aren’t that rare- yet they should be handled with gratitude yet caution.
  * Serveur – These clients aren’t as common- however they are people who deserve some time to unwind and be comforted. These are doctors, lawyers, sportspeople. People who have names in society for their profession, not their personality.
  * Obscure – These, despite being named ‘obscure’, are the most common client. They don’t fit in with the other categories. Unlike the petite which are only there to learn and not interact sexually with staff, these are here for the full interaction. Usually, these are tourists, lottery winners, people whose mouths are bigger than their purses and wallets.
  * Petite – These are the least common clients- as they can only occasionally afford a full ‘interaction’. These people often come for advice and experience to shake-up or kickstart their pre-existing sex life.



 

Yuuri knew well enough which one was universally preferred. He had only ever had one ‘Haute’ customer before- an extremely wealthy African female who was renowned for her clear publicity, political agenda and art-sponsorship work. She was very nice- she didn’t have sex with him. She wanted to ‘play’ with him, she knew what she wanted. That type of power was so intriguing and beautiful on her. He understood why he liked working here after that encounter- to see people explore their desires and allow him to branch out of his comfort zone is an opportunity that rarely rears it’s head.

The system was efficient and fair, he was already numb to the rather strange reality that the service he was selling was practically his own body. He is the experience.

So- when he received a slip for a new interaction he didn’t really know how to respond, he just did. He read the information:

**_Recipient-_ ** _Katsuki Yuuri_

**_Customer information:_ **

**_Category-_ ** _Haute, experienced._

**_Gender-_ ** _Cis Male._

**_Clientele Preferences-_** Sexual dominance, experimentation.

**_Date-_ ** _28/11/16, Beginning time: 10 PM – 1 AM_

_[This interaction will involve penetrative sex where you will be required to be the recipient, a response needs to be given by 9:00PM on the day this was issued- 28/11/16.]_

_SIGN HERE if ‘YES’: _______________

Losing his virginity on his birthday, the following day, is a strange concept, but not too absurd.

Yuuri knew by the fact that this was a last-minute interaction that this client was probably, most definitely extremely important. Meaning- even if he were to answer ‘yes’ he may not even be considered. So, with that mentality, Yuuri signed the slip and left his room to give it down to the reception.

He liked where he was based- all the workers have the same size room, all with different layouts. They all contained a bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, living room, and storage space. It was pretty. Yuuri wasn’t close to the bottom floor- being two floors down from the top of the 20-story building, so he went down and then back up in the lift.

His place was sweet, large windows that had a partially decent city views, raw brick walls met with black walnut walls. The light sources within his house were all vintage stage-lights that were either on the floor or on an easel-like stand, or fairy-lights. Yuuri owned a lot of fairy-lights. He owned many random things that liked on white shelves: mason jars filled with pretty-looking rocks, unpainted canvases because he keeps promising himself that he would get into art, succulent plants, old-fashioned soda glasses, old books placed next to new ones, notepads that he’ll never write in, folded bits of material that are either nice to feel or nice to look at, a polaroid camera, too many pencils and random boxes. He liked collecting things that made him _feel_ comfortable.

Most of the ‘tables’ in his lodgings were hollowed-out crates all varying sizes. All his house was consisting of a running theme of contemporary edge- excluding his bedroom, his bedroom followed a different décor scheme altogether. His bed, which was queen-sized, was fitted with black sheets- which complimented the blood-red walls nicely, the pillows were silky- as were the covers. Both were an ombre of grey. His bedroom also had a large window in it- which took up one entire wall, more fairy-lights hanging from the roof.

He had a laptop- which he hid in the shelf compartment of his desk- usually leaving other things on the table-top when guests were around. He had the basics- the toys, the restraints, the blindfolds. When he was hosting he usually laid them out on the table as if they were a display- something to distract the guest from himself.

Even though his job demanded some sort of sexual confidence- Yuuri was yet to find any type of confidence. It was troublingly strange- the idea of him landing this type of job. He didn’t know how he managed it. Maybe there was a space on the market for awkward, slightly chubby boys? Go figure?

Yuuri had gotten smaller, which was mostly because of the lack of homecooked food that his mother made for him. The nearest and cheapest thing to him was a deli that sold ready-made healthy food such as smoothies, guilt-free soft tacos, kale/quinoa salads, hummus and pita bread. He was used to that kind of diet now. Mostly because he didn’t like venturing too far into the city. There was a little bookstore nearby, the deli, an accessible road for online deliveries alongside a delectable Wi-Fi signal, and a vintage charity store which sold nice little trinkets: vinyl’s, handmade blankets, small figurines and whatever weird and wonderful things you could find. Yuuri’s life was mundane at that level.

Mundane in the sense that it was ordinary, regulated, comfortable-ish and occasionally boring.

The most exciting thing in his day-to-day life that happened to him was when he debated learning the violin. He managed to learn until he could play a couple of chords. Then he got lazy.

So… he went back upstairs. He hoovered, made some coffee, browsed online for some clothes: he was advised by some ‘co-workers’ to start considering being a cam-boy to earn some extra money on the side. He debated it before shutting the computer off- adding some lingerie and books to his wish list.

It had been an hour before he had handed in his slip. He didn’t realise he had already gotten a response until half an hour later- when he had just showered to run-down into a calm night. He felt like this was justified.

His plan followed: Send an email to reception for some more slips so he can get more interactions (which would be fine as the bookings are full anyway), research some recipes that aren’t from Japan- just to broaden the horizon, order a late-night pizza; which would probably still be healthy, and check the slip responses. He began that plan before reaching halfway through the email and making it onto a book website.

He liked reading? Not particularly. Reading helped calm his anxiety before interactions, not fully, but it helped. He liked quiet places- his hometown ice-rink 10 minutes before closing time, midday in his housing block when all the clients had left and the _noises_ had stopped, the local market square on non-market days. He liked quietness.

He removed his headphones and trudged into the kitchen, stocking a glass with too much ice and then refilling the tray. The first thing he noticed when he walked back was a slip. There was a slip on the floor- the same one he had handed in. Except this time his slip had a stamp on it. Capitalised block letters, red and dried. ‘ _Accepted’_.

He jolted his head away from the slip for a moment to acknowledge the time.

Underneath the stamp was a handwritten notice: _Do not start intimate preparation until the client arrives._ Yuuri found it almost sinister

7:26 PM. He had 2 hours and 34 minutes until this interaction would be liable to begin and he was completely unprepared, maybe that was what the client wanted. Regardless, he was unprepared. Not only physically but also mentally.

Yuuri’s calm evening turned into a frenzy.

 

**_THE CEO_ **

He was curious. To not be curious of what was going to happen in 2 hours’ time was an impossible task. However, he was still, what he defined as, professional. His had just gotten out of a meeting with his PA (and rather close friend)- who was ironically the person who suggested the ‘clean’ escort service to him, Christophe.

The only thing legitimate that was derived from this meeting was that the PR manager should respond with his paper reports by the 30th of that month. Everything else was about coffee preferences and the upcoming interaction. Christophe- being the rather open book he is, was completely comfortable discussing his personal experience with the service and asking questions about what Victor had asked for.

Victor was rather happy to comply.

He was quite comfortable to spilling his information to his PA of 6 years- one: because of how long they’ve known one another, two: because he owed it to Christophe to share some information in return for all the information he’s received, and three: anything was better than discussing Public Relations matters at that moment in time.

But now that meeting was over- and Victor had realised how little he knew about what he was going into that night.

So, he gazed around at the walls of his office. 8:28 PM the rather unconventionally stylish clock read. T-92 minutes. He didn’t think he should turn up right on time otherwise he’d seem too eager, so he decided he would arrive for his interaction at 11:30.

That meant he had around 182 minutes to spare.

He was not one for delayed gratification for himself- so he decided to email the front desk of the establishment for some ‘minor’ teasers.

The contents of his email were the ID code he was given for his interaction, the date it was occurring and the enquiry he had:

 

_Hello,_

_My interaction date is 28/11/16, and my ID code is: ER05._

_I wanted to inquire some information about my upcoming interaction. Without giving me the name, what is my hosts preferences._

_\-  V.N_

After sending it he thought for a solid hour as to whether the wording was strange, which was fine as he got a response once that hour had ended. At T-110 minutes he opened the email.

 

_Dear interactor,_

_Your code begins soon so we would hate to spoil any surprises for you. However, your assigned host is a young man, 23; turning 24 very soon._

_His preferences are currently void due to his virgin status however his stature hints towards a rather submissive theme. Due to this circumstance your interaction, the time you need to be out of the facility is extended to 11:30AM instead of the regular 10AM. We encourage that you take this extra time due to your large payment submission._

_He has consented to this circumstance also so you need not worry about it. Anything else you wish to discuss, such as boundaries, you may mention in the duration of your interaction._

_Enjoy tonight! This email will automatically be deleted from your account for the hosts and your confidentiality_

_\- The Front Desk_

_KINGDOM ENTERPRISES_

Victor did not know how to feel about the whole ‘virgin’ thing. On one hand, he was honoured, on the other he was scared. It was quite a feat to take a stranger’s virginity. It was something he could not give back.

Even though going through with this would logically help the host as they would be able to go through with more interactions without bother, and the consent was given. Yet there was something there.

Victor left his office with that conflict in his head- ready to journey to the facility through the abominable traffic.

 

**_THE PRE-FIRST SIDE_ **

A coping method for Yuuri was to simply not be himself. He became someone new during interactions. Many of the other ‘cast’ did it also, refer to their working persona as the second side of them. Strangely Yuuri preferred his ‘second’ side. He found it endearing- the kick of confidence he got that allowed him to not run away, but not overpower the situation.

There was a strangeness to it- something that Yuuri could only harness if he tried and could only maintain if he kept trying. Afterwards he'd usually breakdown. Nevertheless, he enjoyed it while it lasted. The motivation was his want to stay here. If he did this he could take on more interactions, start earning more, make a life for himself, keep the friends he had made. 

He never thought that his motivation for losing something so socially valued such as virginity would be because of pragmatism. He just remembered the words his team leader (the escort in charge of introducing the 'newbies' to the business), _'Virginity is a social construct, just have some fucking fun'_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any comments on where you would like this story to go.


End file.
